1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to precision motion stages and more specifically to a stage suitable for use in a photolithography machine and especially adapted for supporting a reticle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photolithography is a well known field especially as applied to semiconductor fabrication. In photolithography equipment a stage (an X-Y motion device) supports the reticle (i.e., mask) and a second stage supports the semiconductor wafer, i.e. the work piece being processed. Sometimes only a single stage is provided, for the wafer or the mask.
Such stages are essential for precision notion in the X-axis and Y-axis directions and often some slight motion is provided for adjustments in the vertical (Z-axis) direction. A reticle stage is typically used where the reticle is being scanned in a scanning exposure system, to provide smooth and precise scanning motion in one linear direction and insuring accurate, reticle to wafer alignment by controlling small displacement motion perpendicular to the scanning direction and a small amount of xe2x80x9cyawxe2x80x9d (rotation) in the X-Y plane. It is desirable that such an X-Y stage be relatively simple and be fabricated from commercially available components in order to reduce cost, while maintaining the desired amount of accuracy. Additionally, many prior art stages include a guide structure located directly under the stage itself. This is not a desirable in article stage since it is essential that a light beam be directed through the reticle and through the stage itself to the underlying projection lens. Thus a stage is needed which does not include any guides directly under the stage itself, since the stage itself must define a fairly large central passage for the light beam.
Additionally, many prior art stages do not drive the stage through its center of gravity which undesirability induces a twisting motion in the stage, reducing the frequency response of the stage. Therefore there is a need for an improved stage and especially one suitable for a reticle stage.
A precision motion stage mechanism includes the stage itself which moves in the X-Y plane on a flat base. The stage is laterally surrounded by a xe2x80x9cwindow framexe2x80x9d guide structure which includes four members attached at or near their corners to form a rectangular structure. The attachments are flexures which are a special type of hinge allowing movement to permit slight distortion of the rectangle. In one version these flexures are thin stainless steel strips attached in an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d configuration, allowing the desired degree of hinge movement between any two adjacent connected window frame members.
The window frame guide structure moves on a base against two spaced-apart and parallel fixed guides in e.g. the X axis direction, being driven by motor coils mounted on two opposing members of the window frame cooperating with magnetic tracks fixed on the base.
The window frame in affect xe2x80x9cfollowsxe2x80x9d the movement of the stage and carries the magnetic tracks needed for movement of the stage in the Y axis direction. (It is to be understood that references herein to the X and Y axis directions are merely illustrative and for purposes of orientation relative to the present drawings and are not to be construed as limiting.)
The stage movement in the direction of perpendicular (the Y axis direction) to the direction of movement of the window frame is accomplished by the stage moving along the other two members of the window frame. The stage is driven relative to the window frame by motor coils mounted on the stage and cooperating with magnetic tracks mounted in the two associated members of the window frame.
To minimize friction, the stage is supported on the base by air bearings or other fluid bearings mounted on the underside of the stage. Similarly fluid bearings support the window frame members an their fixed guides. Additionally, fluid bearings load the window frame members against the fixed guides and load the stage against the window frame. So as to allow slight yaw movement, these loading bearings are spring mounted. The stage itself defines a central passage. The reticle-rests on a chuck mounted on the stage. Light from an illuminating source typically located above the reticle passes to the central passage through the reticle and chuck to the underlying projection lens.
It is to be understood that the present stage, with suitable modifications, is not restricted to supporting a reticle but also may be used as a wafer stage and is indeed not limited to photolithography applications but is generally suited to precision stages.
An additional aspect in accordance with the present invention is that the reaction force of the stage and window frame drive motors is not transmitted to the support frame of the photolithography apparatus projection lens but is transmitted independently directly to the earth""s surface by an independent supporting structure. Thus the reaction forces caused by movement of the stage do not induce undesirable movement in the projection lens or other elements of the photolithography machine.
This physically isolating the stage reaction forces from the projection lens and associated structures prevents these reaction forces from vibrating the projection lens and associated structures. These structures include the interferometer system used to determine the exact location of the stage in the X-Y plane and the wafer stage. Thus the reticle stage mechanism support is spaced apart from and independently supported from the other elements of the photolithography machine and extends to the surface of the earth.
Advantageously, the reaction forces from operation of the four motor coils for moving both the stage and its window frame are transmitted through the center of gravity of the stage, thereby desirably reducing unwanted moments of force (i.e., torque). The controller controlling the power to the four drive motor coils takes into consideration the relative position of the stage and the frame and proportions the driving force accordingly by a differential drive technique.